Polvo en el viento pensando en ti
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si candy y terry se hubieran encontrado en el hogar de Pony?, yo creo que merecain ese reencuentro espero que les guste


-Por fin, srita. Pony Hermana Maria he regresado- dijo la chica en voz alta, al contemplar el lugar tan conocido para ella- oh alla va un carruaje, ¡¡detengase por favor!!- gritó la rubia a todo pulmon

-uuyy!, que mala suerte, no me escuchó, parece que tendremos que caminar kleen- Candy y su cohati emprendieron la marcha, mientras caminaba recordaba a las personaas tan queridas que conoció y que la ayudaron tanto- "nunca los olvidaré mis amigos"- pensaba la pecosa con una sonrisa- "Terry, ¿en donde estaras?"

-ihihihihihi- se escuchó Kleen

-¿tienes frio kleen?- le hablá la chica a su animalito al ver que ete temblaba- ven te llevaré en brazos, mira allí se ve una silueta, ¿quién será?- trató de agudizar la vista- oh es el sr. Mathwes!- exlamó al reconocer al viejecito- ¡sr. Mathwes!

-Candy ¿eres tu?- preguntó el cartero limpiando sus anteojos

-Sr. Mathwes, soy yo- corrió a refugiarsde en los brazos del sr.

-Candy, pero que grande estas, ven vamos a mi oficina, esta haciendo demasiado helado

-gracias Sr. Mathwes, pero prefiero apresurar el paso, ya deseo llegar al hogar de Pony- respodió entusiasmada la joven

-bien, pero apurate y cubrete bien, por que parece que abrá una tormenta pronto- dijo señalando el cielo

-entonces me apresuraré me dio gusto verlo Sr. Mathwes, nos vemos- se despidió la chica

-Adiós Candy, adios kleen!- se despidió agitando la mano mientras veia como se alejaban

-Casi llegamos kleen- le dijo la rubia mientras descansaban un poco

-¡jefa, jefa!!- se escuchó una voz infantil

-oh Jimmy, que alegria- dijo la pecosa al ver quien la llamaba

-oh jefa, te extrañé tanto-sollozó el niño abrazando a Candy

-yo tambien te extrañé, creo que has crecido un poco, ¿A dónde ivas Jimmy?- preguntó al ver la carreta

-iva a la granja del sr. Carwrite, ehora trabajo para el y me paga con tarros de leche para el hogar- respondió Jimmy orgulloso

-veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre- dijo la pecosa acariciando la cabeza del jovencito

-jefa, te creiamos todavía en Inglaterra, eso fue lo que nos dijo el joven que hace un rato vino al hogar

-¿el joven? ¿Qué joven Jimmy?- preguntó extrañada la rubia

-dijo que era un compañero tuyo del colegio- contestó con inocencia, Candy abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿acaso seria "él"?

-Jimmy, ¿Cómo es el?- preguntó desesperada

- es alto, elegante, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y algo arrogante aunque amable- contestó el chico frotandose la barbillas- creo que dijo que se llama…

-Terry, es Terry- lo interrumpió la rubia- ¿todavía esta en el hogar?

-cuando salí, todavía se quedó hablando con la srita Pony y la hermana Maria- contestó pero antes de que terminara de hablar la rubia ya iba a mitad de camino

-"Terry, mi Terry, esta en el hogar"- era lo unico en que la mente de candy procesaba en ese momento

-¡jefa, espera jefa!-gritaba Jimyy quien corria detrás de la chica pero candy tenia muy buenas piernas y llegó al hogar mas rapido de lo normal impulsada por la adrenalina de volver a ver al guapo aristócrata

-¡Terry!- gritó la joven abriendo la puerta de golpe, al oir ruido la herman maria salió al encuentro

-Candy, ¿pero que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida a lo que sus ojos contemplaban

-Terry!, ¡¿Dónde esta Terry?! – dijo la pecoa ignorando la pregunta de su madre, busvcando en cada lugar de la pequeña casa

-¿Candy?- se escuchó una voz diferente pero igual sorprendida

-Srita. Pony, ¿en donde esta Terry?- preguntó la joven al ver la taza de té sobre la mesa

-el se acaba de ir, dijo que queria conocer la famosa colina de pony donde te criste antes de marcharse- contestá la srita Pony- la pecosa salo corriendo al ver que la taza aun seguia caliente

-Candy¡- gritó la hermana Maria

-dejela hna, nuestra pequeña esta creciendo, ya es toda una mujercita- dijo tranquilamente la srita. Pony sentandose a seguir tomando su té, la hermana Maria sólo la observo correr hacia la colina que se encontraba cubierta de nieve

**Hay veces que mi alma baila tangos**

**Con la soledad**

**Y necesito detablar tu amor**

**Para hacerme a ella**

**En mi tempestad**

-¡¡Terry!!, ¡¡Terry!!- gritaba la chica corriendo colina arriba a todo lo que sus piernas daban, antes de llegar escuhó esa melodía tan familiar, aminoró el paso sabia que era el cada particula de su cuerpo se lo decia, su corazon reaccionaba desbocado a tan hermoso sonido, al llegar a la cima, a un lado del padre árbol se encontraba "él", parecia una hermosa visión, con su capa, su cabello meciendose con el viento, su porte ingles inconfudible, su perfecto perfil griego, se dirigió lentamente havia el, tenia miedo que desapareciera, silenciosamente llego asu lado, lo observo nuevamente y como la primera vez que lo vuó, derramaba lagrimas, sus ojos permanecian cerrados, difrutando del frio viento mientras sus labios se movian audazmente entonando tan bello sonido, parecia que pensaba en algo hermoso, ya que interrumpió su melodía esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, Canmdy lo contemplaba, el no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

**Pensando en ti**

**aso el dia pensando en ti**

**enseñame a escuchar tus labios**

**a leer el sol`**

-Candy, Tarzam pecosa, cuantio te extraño- se escuchó esa voz aterciopelada hablar con nostalgia- quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para estar contigo- la voz se le quebró, la rubia lo escuchaba pero por algun motivo no podia articular palabra , un enorme nudo en la garganta se lo impedia, tragó saliva trabajsamente y al fin pudo hablar

-Terry, ya te he dicho que no me digas Tarzan Pecosa- dijola rubia entrecortadamente, mientras se acercaba un poco mas quedando a me ¡nos de un metro de el, el joven aun permanecia con los ojos cerrados reconociendo el inconfudible aroma

**Llevame a donde los sueños**

**fabrican tu voz**

**pensando en ti**

**duermo el odio pensando en ti**

-hasta parece que puedo oir tu parlanchina voz- dijo sonriendo- siento que si abro los ojos desparecera ese hermoso sonido

-no desaparecerá Terry, tendrás que soportar mi voz, mis pecas, mi entrometida nariz, abre tus ojos es lo que mas quiero, deseo verme reflejada en ellos

-Candy- el castaño lentamente abrió sus orbes verdi-azules, su corazon latia desbocado al contemplar el pecoso rostro de la muchacha de quien se enamoró perdidamente, su nariz respingada, sus pequeños labios, sus grandes ojos verdes y sus incofundibles pecas, ahí estaba ella como hacia casi dos meses sin verla igual de bella- Candy en realidad eres TU!

**¿Dónde estas?**

**Tengo miedo ayudame a caminar**

**Pues solo nunca**

**yo podré encontrar**

**la forma de ser libre**

**quiero despertar**

-si, Terry soy yo- la chica se lanzo a los brazos del guapo caballero, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño mientras que el hundia su rostro en losrizos de la rubia aspirando el singular aroma de su pecosa

-Candy, no lo puede creer parece ser un sueño- dijo el joven levantando por la barbilla el rostro de la chica acercandose lentamente

-si es asi, creo que estamos en el mismo sueño- respodió la rubia cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios ya que sabia lo que venia y esta vez ella correspondera como lo debió haber hecho desde la primera ocasión, Terry la tomó de las mejillas delicadamente, mientras con su nariz recorria cada parte del pecoso rostro, hasta llegar a la perfecta nariz de Candy ahí se detuvo abriendose paso entre los suaves labios de la chica quien rodeo su cuello y lo atrajo mas a ella, fue un beso maravillosamente tierno, suave, calido pero sobre todo con sabor a "AMOR"

**Pensando en ti**

**Acuno mi alma pensando en ti**

**Paso el dia pensando en ti**

-Pecosa TE AMO- susurró separansoe de loslabios de la chica

-yo tambien TE AMO Terry, como nunca pensé a mar a nadie- el corazón del castaño se llenó de gozo al escuchar tan esperadas palabras

-nunca nos volveremos a separa mi Candy, ¿quieres ser mi NOVIA?- pregumtó el chico tomando la mano de lajoven, sbia que ocupaba unas cuantas explicaciones de que hacia la rubia en America cuando debia estar en Londres pero eso podia esperar lo que importaba es que ella estaba ahi junto a el llenando cada poro de su presencia

-Si Terry, si quier- nuevamente se arojo a los brazos esta vez sorprendiendolo con un calido beso

-pensaba ir a New York a visitar a mi madre, pero creo que puede esperar y si me aseptan aquí puedo ser de gran ayuda- le dijo el castaño guiñandole un ojo a Candy

-por supuesto que si, desde ahora mi hogar será tu hogar- contestó la chica sonriente- seguramente Tom aceptara gustoso tu ayuda

-TE AMO Candy y te amaré siempre, deseo ver pronto a tu tio abuelo para pedirle tu mano en matrimonio y después de que seas mi esposa iremos juntos a New Cork a buscar realizar mi sueño de ser actor

-Si, yo tambien he decidido que quiero estudiar enfermeria,el tio abuelo debe estar aquí en Chicago- contesto entusiasmada

-Entonces candy de hoy en adelante siempre seremos Ty y Yo- dijo besndola nuevamente teniendo como unicos testigos la colina de Pony, el padre árbol y el polvo en el viento que mecia sus cabellos en la maravillosa danza del amor y del reencuentro

-Te amo Tarzan pecosa, "siempre pensando en ti Candy"

-Te amo mocoso engreido, "siempre pensando en ti Terry"

Era tanto sus pensamientos el uno hacia el otro, la añoranza de tenerse cerca, de volverse a ver que gracias a ellos sus destinos se cruzaron nuevamente para asi comenzar una nueva vida juntos

F I N

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios

NAELYE ESQUIVEL GRANDCHESTER

( Nathalie Elizabeth)

la cancion qu aparece en el fic es polvo en el viento (pensando en ti) del Mägo de oz


End file.
